


Player 2 Pending

by Red_Baroness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Chiaki, F/F, F/M, IRL Dating Sim, One Night Stands, The only Chiaki if you aren't a coward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Baroness/pseuds/Red_Baroness
Summary: Chiaki Nanami doesn't quite understand Dating Sims, so she goes to do some research.





	Player 2 Pending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArloJamesBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArloJamesBarnes/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki Nanami decides that Kazuichi Souda would be the easiest in her class, so he serves as her tutorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following was a commission, please contact me on Discord: Red Baroness#2107 
> 
> Or tumblr: https://thatsnotgayitsmurder.tumblr.com/
> 
> For commission info.

Chiaki Nanami was an extraordinary girl, a world renowned gamer as well as a student at Hope’s Peak Academy. She could beat nearly any game easily, and has broken several speedrun records and dominated Japan’s competitive gaming scene. But alas, she had one weakness. Chiaki Nanami sucked at Dating Sims, she could never figure them out. So thus today, she set out to learn the secret of these dating sims; and that entailed practicing with the real thing. 

Chiaki Nanami was currently seated in her room, going over all of the possible ‘routes’ that existed in Kibougamine. She finally settled on a boy in her class, one who seemed like an easy enough choice. Kazuichi Souda. He was awkward, and kind of a pervert. However he would definitely be a good tutorial.

She would leave her room, deciding to go to his dorm. The goal of dating sims was to get their ‘h-scene’, correct? So, all she had to do was get him to do that with her. 

It was a cool afternoon when Chiaki Nanami decided to visit the dorm of the Ultimate Mechanic. She figured she could just be blunt with this one, so she knocked on his door and waited. 

Kazuichi Souda soon answered the door, dressed in his usual attire of a mechanics jumpsuit and beanie. His jumpsuit came in a gaudy shade of yellow. His pink eyes lit up and he grinned wide as he saw Chiaki. 

“Hello, Souda-kun.” Chiaki said softly.

“Heya! What’s up, Nanami?” The pinkette would tilt his head, still smiling. 

“Do you want to go on a date?” Chiaki asked, not wanting to waste time beating around the bush. With boys like this, being blunt is key.

Souda was silent in reply, blinking. “W-wait. Like, for real?” He seemed to be in shock that she’d ask him out. She gave a nod to affirm that she indeed was interested in a date with him.

“Y-yeah! I’d be so down for that. Uh, when do you wanna meet up? Oh- and where?” He seemed a bit awkward, likely due to the fact he’s never been on a date.

“Isn’t the guy supposed to pick the girl up from her place?” Chiaki tilted her head. “That’s what the games I’ve played said… I think.” 

“Ah. Right, well uh… I’ll pick you up tonight then?” He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“That sounds good.” Chiaki said with a smile, before turning and walking back to her dorm.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chiaki Nanami hadn’t been on a date before, but she was still ready. She was dressed in her usual outfit, which clung to her chubby form. She heard the chime of the doorbell, alerting her to the fact her date must be here now. 

She walked over to the door, opening it up to see the grease-monkey of the evening. He gave a toothy grin that managed to look rather cute. 

“So- uh. You ready for our date?” He asked, visibly nervous.

“Yes I am.” She nodded. “Where are we going to go?”

“I was thinkin’ we could go to the drive-in theatre?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“That sounds nice. Do you have a car?” She wasn’t aware Souda even had a license. 

“Yeah. It’s an old beater I picked up from a buddy. Got her runnin’ again. Uh, it’s scrappy but it works nice.” He grinned. 

“Okay. Let’s get going them.” She stepped out of her room, going to offer her hand to Souda. 

His hand was rough and calloused, which contrasted with her pudgy, soft hand. He had slender fingers, that were peppered with scars and callouses from his mechanic work.

He would lead her to the school’s parking lot, walking over to a rusty looking old sports car. He’d get into the drivers seat, and Chiaki would slide herself into the passengers. She buckled up her seat-belt, smiling to her date. 

Souda turned on the radio, then began their commute to the drive-in theatre. These style theatre’s weren’t very popular in Japan, but there happened to be a small one near Kibougamine. Not many people came here, but Souda loved it. He drove his car up into the lot, and parked it. He tuned his radio to pick up the movie audio, then leaned back. 

Before long, his arm was around the gamers shoulder, and her head was on his. The credits rolled as the movie came to an end. Souda turned to his partner, grinning. 

“That was a lotta fun, Nanami. Want me to drop you off at your dorm?” He asked, cocking his head to one side.

“I was thinking… I could come back to yours?” Chiaki decided to make the first move.

Souda seemed a bit conflicted, likely because he had never had a girl over at his place before. He nodded, grinning with pseudo-confidence. 

“Hell yea! Sounds good.” He boasted as he started his car, going to begin the drive back to the campus. Chiaki gently placed a hand on his leg, noting the bulge already forming in Souda’s jumpsuit. Oh this was going to be easy. Souda was cute, but he was definitely the tutorial for this game. 

His face went a bit pink as Chiaki stroked his leg. As he pulled into the parking lot, he heard her clear her throat.

“Y-yeah Chiaki?” He said, his face red a bit when he saw the bedroom eyes she was giving. 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” As was customary on dates, usually. Souda was just shocked a girl would want a kiss from him. He nodded eagerly, leaning in to press his cracked lips to her soft, juicy ones. 

After the kiss, he got out, and she hung onto his arm. They walked back to his dorm, and Chiaki made a point of locking the door. Now they were sitting side by side on Souda’s bed. They both knew what was coming, of course, but it was still awkward for both of them. It was their first times.

“Do you want to uh… do this?” Souda asked, face red. Chiaki nodded wordlessly, going to straddle his lap. She hooked her arms awkwardly around his shoulders. Their lips connected once more, and she began to unzip his jumpsuit. She ran her fingers across his chest. He had some light muscle tone, but he was mostly on the scrawny side. 

He, in turn, began to shuffle Chiaki’s cardigan off. Next he got to work unbuttoning her blouse, all well pressing tentative kisses to the tender skin of her neck. Soon her blouse fell behind her, and Souda dedicated his efforts to removing the bra that hid her ‘jugs’. After her sizable breasts were out, Souda fully removed his jumpsuit, before pulling his undershirt off. Chiaki ran her hands up and down his chest, before pulling off her panties. 

Souda set his hands on Chiaki’s plush gamer behind. Chiaki, in turn, removed her partners sky-blue boxer shorts. She gently stroked Souda’s length, feeling it harden and warm up in her hand. It was a weird feeling, but one she could get used to. Slowly, she’d slide it into herself. Souda wrapped his arms around her, and they both kissed each other passionately.

She began to bounce lightly on his lap, his member sliding in and out of her as her thick thighs slapped against his. Her moans escaped her lips in soft, small bursts. Her chest rose and fell much like her hips against Souda’s. She didn’t realize this could feel so good. 

Souda gently wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking on it as he slid in and out of her hairy pussy. Souda moaned loudly, before shooting his load deep into her. Chiaki let out a breathy pant, before laying down against her lover for the night. She gently placed kisses up his shoulder to his collar-bone. After 10 minutes of laying and panting, they drifted off to sleep.

[ROUTE COMPLETE - SOUDA]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. As always, contact me on Discord: Red Baroness#2107
> 
> Or tumblr: https://thatsnotgayitsmurder.tumblr.com/
> 
> For commission info


End file.
